


Five Years Later

by ComicBookGeek1818



Series: Omega Effect [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Fluff, G!P, Omega Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the end of Storming The Mountain.  There is an added member to the Clexa family.  Clarke learns Raven is a horrible babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayleyRose07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayleyRose07/gifts), [Crispy75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/gifts).



> Hello dear readers. This is the end to the Omega Effect Series. I want to thank all of you who read, kudos, and commented. This series was my first time ever writing anything. Your support was amazing. Big thank you to [Crispy75](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/profile) for supporting me and encouraging me to finally write. None of this would have happened without you my friend.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The 100.  
> I apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke woke to the sounds of pitter patter running down the hall. A moment later the bedroom door creaked as it opened. A dark haired blue eyed four year old little girl pounced on the bed excitedly.

“Nomon (mother), momma, wake up.”

Lexa rolled over and groaned “Klark your daughter is awake.”

Clarke laughed “My daughter?”

“This early yes she is your daughter.”

The little girl started bouncing up and down on the bed “Gyon op (get up), gyon op, the festival is starting soon.”

Suhad, one of their most trusted servants, entered the room and gently extracted the bouncing girl from the bed. “My apologies Heda, Skaiprisa. She woke up and ran past me so fast.” Suhad grabbed the little girl’s hand “Come Aurora, let’s go get you dressed. Your mothers will be awake soon.”

They exited the bedroom, Suhad quietly shutting the door behind her. Clarke kissed up Lexa’s bare back and nipped at her neck. Lexa quickly rolled and pinned Clarke underneath her and pulled her into a bruising kiss. She raked her nails down Lexa’s back as Lexa ground her hips down onto hers. Clarke arched and moaned feeling her Alpha’s erection between her thighs. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Aurora’s little voice telling them to hurry up. Clarke laughed gently rolling Lexa off of her and standing from the bed.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting dressed and meeting our daughter downstairs for breakfast. You know the Polis festival is her favorite. She will keep coming back if we are not down there soon.”

“You can’t leave me like this” Lexa says pointing down to her erection.

“Sorry Heda our daughter is waiting. A cold shower should help with that.”

Clarke quickly dressed and left the room laughing at Lexa’s huffs and growls. She found her daughter downstairs practically bouncing in her chair as she told Suhad all the things she wanted to see at the festival. Clarke smiled and subtly greeted the woman careful not to interrupt her daughter. Lexa came down a short time later hair damp and still grumbling as she joined them. They ate breakfast together and walked to the festival. Anya and Raven met them just outside the center square. Aurora grabbed Anya’s and Lexa’s hands and dragged them off toward the square. Clarke stopped Raven before they could follow.

“What’s up Princess?”

“Want to explain to me why, when I asked Aurora what she did Auntie Raven’s house the other day, she said Auntie Raven taught her how to make things go boom.”

The smile immediately dropped off Raven’s face “She’s a liar.”

“She’s not a liar Raven.”

“Ok ok so I may have accidently taught her how to make a bomb.”

Clarke scoffs “Accidently Raven, really?”

“Hey Anya taught her how to throw knives. Why don’t you yell at her?”

“I’ll deal with Anya later. Right now I’m dealing with you.”

Raven rolls her eyes “Oh come on Octavia and Lincoln are just as bad when they babysit.”

“That’s not true and you know it. The worse Octavia does is teach Aurora moves so she can beat up the neighbor kids. Lincoln draws and paints with her.”

“Seriously? That’s boring. Well we are the cool aunts. We have to teach her cool stuff. They are the boring ones so they do boring stuff.”

“Raven!”

Raven shrugs her shoulders “What? She can beat up kids, throw knives, makes bombs, swing a sword, and shoot a gun. She’s like the coolest little half Grounder half Sky Person around. Think about if the Miss America Pageant was still around. Actually screw Miss American she would win Miss Universe for sure with all those talents.”

Clarke smiles “Hell yeah she would. Wait, who the hell is teaching her to use a sword and shoot a gun?”

Raven scratches the back of her neck “Umm…”

“Raven!”

“You might want to talk to Bellamy and Echo about that” Raven says taking off towards the center square.

“Why don’t you people remember that she is four years old? Four!” Clarke calls after a retreating Raven.

Abby approaches and wraps an arm around Clarke’s shoulder “Trouble?”

“Hi mom. Oh just my friends teaching Aurora to be Rambo.”

“She’s growing up so fast.”

Clarke frowns “Too fast. She already has the nickname Strik Heda (little commander).”

“She’s so much like Lexa.”

“You should have seen her the other day. She borrowed Lexa’s red sash and war paint and had a coalition meeting with her stuffed animals.”

Clarke laughed along with her mother as they made their way towards the square.

“Your father would be so proud of you Clarke. I’m proud of you. Look at how far you have come. A mate who loves you and a beautiful family. Speaking of family, is your little one going to get any bigger?”

“Umm about that…”

Abby’s eyes light up and Clarke smiles “We just found out mom. Lexa already swears it’s going to be a boy.”

Abby pulls Clarke into a hug “Oh baby I’m so happy for you. Congratulations.”

“Thanks mom. You’re the only one who knows. We haven’t told anyone else yet.”

Abby smiles and nods. Suddenly Aurora appears giving Abby a quick hello before dragging Clarke off deeper into the festival.

Clarke smiles as Aurora excitedly tells her about Lexa beating Anya in some knife throwing game. Aurora pulls her to Lexa and her friends standing and talking in the center of the square. She kisses Lexa before hugging Bellamy and a very pregnant Echo.

“You look beautiful Echo. Any day now.”

Echo smiles “I can’t wait. Belomi can finally fuss over the yongon instead of me.”

Clarke laughs “Lexa was the same way.”

The group walks around the festival smiling, talking, and laughing. Aurora directs them in all different directions wanting to see everything. They nod and greet the people of Polis along the way. They enjoy a day of games, food, and fun. Later that night the ale flowed and the feast was in full swing. Aurora was in Lexa’s lap listening intently as the Commander spoke with Luna. Clarke was speaking with Octavia and Lincoln who finally arrived late to the party. Across from them Bellamy and Echo were laughing with Abby.

“Where is Raven and Anya?” Octavia asks.

Clarke shrugs and stands saying she will find them.   She wanders the streets searching greeting people as she goes. She finally hears a noise coming from a nearby alleyway. She turns the corner and finds Anya pressing Raven into a wall making out with their hands down each other’s pants. Clarke quickly puts her hands over her eyes and turns.

“Jesus you two there are still kids running around. The food has been served. Hurry up and finish what you are doing and meet us at the table.”

Clarke doesn’t wait to hear their response before she makes her way back to the feast. She grabs another pitcher of ale for the table on her way. Clarke takes her seat next to Lexa and kisses her daughters forehead.

Octavia smiles “Did you find them?”

“Sadly yes. It might be a while before we see them.”

The table laughs and they pass around the pitcher of ale to fill everyone’s cups. Anya and Raven join them a short time later looking flush with smiles on their faces. They drink and celebrate long into the night. It’s late when they all decide to head home for the evening. Lexa is carrying a sleeping Aurora in one arm and holding Clarke’s hand with the other.

“Did you have fun today ai hodnes?”

Clarke smiles “I did. It seems like Aurora did too. It was nice to see everyone. I told my mom about the pregnancy. She congratulated us.”

“Sha she pulled me aside during the festival. She thanked me for making you happy.”

“You do make me happy. You have given me more than I ever dreamed.”

Lexa nods “I worry sometimes. I know being with the Heda isn’t always easy.”

“It’s not always easy but I love you. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke in closer to her. Clarke looks over at her daughter and smiles “She’s going to sleep for days.”

“Good maybe we can finish what we started this morning without interruption.”

Clarke purrs and kisses Lexa’s lips “If you’re lucky Heda.”

She laughs as Lexa growls and playfully nips at her neck. Clarke never thought she would make it to the ground. She never thought this would be the life she would lead. But she did and it is better than she ever could have imagined.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your support. Thank you for reading :).


End file.
